Razas
by cuervo ryoko
Summary: 3 razas en conflicto q llegan a una aparente paz, pero no por mucho tiempo. El pasado siempre regresa para cobrar lo q es suyo. NaruHina, posible SasuSaku y Gaa?, esta ultima entren y descubranlo
1. Prologo

**RAZAS**

**Prologo **

**"Herencia de Sangre"**

Durante milenios han existido tres razas en constante conflicto, compuestas por: la raza de los vampiros, la raza de los licántropos y la raza de los cazadores, cada una de ellas constituidas a su vez por clanes, de estos, el más poderoso es el que impone su dominio e ideología a los demás. Sin embargo, desde hace mucho tiempo no han existido líderes para las razas de los vampiros y licántropos que los ha llevado a constantes disputas internas de sus clanes y a un completo caos, lo cual ha beneficiado a la raza de los cazadores, marginando a los dos primeros a la oscuridad y el anonimato, terminando de esta forma la época dorada de los inmortales, cuyo esplendor fue opacado, dejando atrás esos días de gloria.

Aunque, esto no siempre fue así, 2 milenios atrás cuando aun contaban con sus líderes, quienes fueron considerados como los más fuertes, astutos y descendientes de la más noble y antigua sangre de sus razas, marchaban libres enfrentando sin temor a sus enemigos, y entonces… todo esto cambio, a raíz de sus muertes a manos de asesinos desconocidos, cuya identidad y origen jamás se descubrió, lo que solo incremento la desconfianza entre los clanes, pues se difundieron rumores que señalaban una traición interna. Cierta o no, la duda persistió dada las condiciones misteriosas de las muertes y a la desaparición de sus sucesores, pese a que fueron buscados incesantemente, pero conforme el conflicto avanzaba por el liderazgo, se desistió de tal tarea y con el paso del tiempo fueron olvidados

Como consecuencia la raza de los cazadores aumento y se extendieron rápidamente por todos los confines de la tierra, relegando la existencia de las otras dos razas ahora mermadas en número a meras leyendas, ocasionales historias con las cuales entretener a sus descendientes, que a su vez poco a poco fueron perdiendo sus habilidades especiales, olvidando así su herencia como cazadores, viviendo ignorantes del mundo que les rodeaba.

Pero… no todos lo han olvidado.

De los clanes más poderosos de los cazadores se han mantenido las memorias y el poder de aquella época en la que el predominio de las razas era incierto.

A pesar de todo esto, las razas de los vampiros y licántropos no permanecieron incólumes al respecto, durante siglos intentaron derogar el predominio de los cazadores, no obstante, en cada intento fallaron, superados en número y a veces traicionados por sus congéneres, denotaban su falta de unidad. Pero todo cambio en los últimos cien años, tras una cruenta guerra, la última que se dio entre las tres razas y en donde participaron todos los clanes que los conformaban.

En esta última guerra que empezó con pequeñas escaramuzas aisladas entre los diferentes bandos se fue tornando encarnizada; no había distinción entre amigos o enemigos; vampiros mataban a vampiros, licántropos mataban a licántropos e incluso los cazadores que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido unidos, se mataban entre sí. Y, cuando la locura parecía haberlo invadido todo, surgieron de entre las filas de licántropos y vampiros 2 individuos que guiaron a cada casta, acabando con las disputas internas, unificando los clanes, para posteriormente formar una **"Alianza"** entre los dos bandos, poniendo fin al caos que había reinado por más de dos milenios.

Una vez reorganizados los líderes aliados, decidieron ofrecer a los cazadores una **"Tregua"** para poner fin a la antigua rivalidad de las 3 razas, esto por supuesto trajo gran conmoción, por un lado los clanes inferiores de los cazadores apoyaron la **"Tregua"**, pero por el otro, el clan principal se rehusó a ello, señalando lo poco fiable que era la palabra de sus rivales siendo solo bestias sedientas de sangre, apoyándose como evidencia en el hecho de haber perdido a su **"Heredera"** a manos de sus contrarios, pero este incidente no cambio la postura de los clanes inferiores, que presionaron para que la **"Tregua"** fuera aceptada, y lo cierto era que no tenían alternativa, durante el tiempo en que se vieron envueltos en la guerra su número había decaído, dividiéndose entre las batallas y el esfuerzo que conllevo mantener oculto a sus semejantes la batalla.

De esta forma, se llego a la "paz" y al hacerlo vampiros y licántropos acordaron mantener su anonimato, pero a cambio exigieron mantener su estilo de vida, es decir, no relegarían sus instintos o costumbres con respecto a sus presas, prometiendo no matarlas en la medida de lo posible, manteniendo un perfil bajo en la sociedad. Así bajo un velo de apariencias los cazadores monopolizan los diferentes ámbitos de la sociedad moderna, vigilando y ocultando a sus congéneres su **"Herencia de Sangre". **


	2. Capítulo 1 Nueva Raza

**Cap. 2 "Nueva Raza"**

En una habitación un hombre de cabello negro y largo poseedor de unos ojos peculiarmente blancos, permanecía parado frente a una ventana, era obvio por sus constantes miradas a la puerta que esperaba a alguien, aunque dicha visita parecía no ser agradable. El hombre aunque de rasgos finos poseía un semblante severo lo que denotaba un carácter fuerte y decidido y tenia que serlo pues en sus hombros descansaba el liderazgo no solo de su clan, sino lambien de su raza. Precisamente por este motivo se encontraba en esos momentos en ese estado de ansiedad, lo que se iba a discutir en esa reunión marcaria el rumbo que tomaría la relativa "paz" que se había mantenido entre las 3 razas. Ciertamente el hombre prefería que las mas fatales predicciones estuvieran equivocadas, pues lanzarse a una nueva guerra en este momento tan precario era un suicidio, pero por otro lado deseaba que ocurriera, nunca vio con buenos ojos el acuerdo al que se llego, para el lo mejor hubiera sido erradicar a esas bestias, sin embargo no tuvo alternativa y cedió a las exigencias de los otros clanes. Cada vez que pensaba en ello lo embargaba la furia, aun así mantuvo la dignidad como su rango lo exigía.

Ahora, a diez años de lo ocurrido mantenía la amargura de aquellos momentos, pero tenia que dejarlos a un lado para concentrarse en lo que de momento se avecinaba. Los últimos reportes que le habían enviado eran una prueba de ello, si eran ciertos una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre todos y para mayor preocupación nadie sabia exactamente de donde provenía. Quería creer que era la confirmación de lo que el siempre había predicho acerca de lo poco fiable que era la palabra de los vampiros y licántropos, pero muy a su pesar algo le decía que no era probable. El modo en que se realizaron los asesinatos según los informes no concordaba con los comunes ataques de ellos. Además no se encontró rastro alguno del responsable o responsables y eso suponiendo que eran varios.

De repente un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus meditaciones, de inmediato compuso su postura e indico con voz grave el permiso para ingresar a la estancia. De ella se asomo una joven de cabello castaño la cual llevaba un uniforme de color blanco con un emblema en el pecho.

-Señor Hyuuga acaban de llegar los caballeros que estaba esperando, como me indico los hice pasar a su despacho.

-Bien asegúrate que nadie nos moleste.

-Si señor

Con pasos pausados pero firmes se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban aquellos sujetos, que personalmente no eran de su agrado, por el simple y llano hecho de pertenecer a Sigma, organización compuesta por humanos que a pesar del tiempo conservaban habilidades especiales heredadas de sus ancestros cazadores, lo cual a la opinión de el solo agrandaba su deshonra rebajándose a servir como títeres a los humanos, no había duda eran despreciables.

Mientras llegaba enfrente de la puerta se tranquilizo, no tenia alternativa, los tiempos habían cambiado y todo era culpa de esos monstruos, pero no caería en su juego el recuperaría la gloria de su raza no por nada había llegado tan lejos, incluso al punto de sacrificar a su prole, decisión de la cual no se arrepentía, solo necesitaba tiempo y su plan traería de regreso aquellos días de gloria.

Entro en el despacho, sus "invitados" lo esperaban, tan solo verlos su furia se incremento, debió imaginarlo Sigma disfrutaba hacerle esa clase de jugarretas. En los sillones se encontraban Azuma Sarutobi y Shikamaru Nara quienes fueran en otros tiempos parte de las filas de los cazadores pero a causa de lo ocurrido hacia 10 años desertaron para unirse a los humanos. En su fuero interior Hiashi no podía dejar de maldecirlos, incluso al verlo entrar no mostraron ningún ademan de reverencia a su otrora líder, se limitaron a formular con un ademan alguna especie de saludo propio de los humanos, esto no paso desapercibido por el anfitrión que fastidiado se limito a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

Por unos minutos la estancia se plago de un tenso silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, para alivio de los "visitantes" fue roto por Hiashi, no es que le tuvieran miedo o los intimidara, pero había cosas que era imposible olvidar y precisamente era eso lo que causaba su incomodidad, ninguno de los dos había planeado regresar ahí jamás y si las circunstancias no lo ameritaban posiblemente no lo habrían echo, asi que no habiendo alternativa era mejor terminar de una vez y marcharse.

-Y bien, cual es el estado de la situación- Hiashi parecía estar tan decidido como ellos a zanjar el asunto, por ello y dada la reticencia de su compañero a dar explicaciones, pues lo consideraba problemático y tedioso, Azuma fue el encargado de llevar la "charla".

-Hemos terminado la investigación de las primeras 15 aéreas en las que se encontraron los cuerpos

-Querrás decir donde ocurrieron los asesinatos- interrumpió Hiashi

-No, lo dije correctamente- esto hizo enarcar una ceja de interrogación a su anfitrión e inmediatamente continuo- el estado de los cuerpos indicaba que ya habían muerto antes de ser colocados ahí, con excepción del area 8, esos si fueron asesinados en las inmediaciones, lo que solo aumenta las especulaciones.

-Déjate de rodeos y explícate

-Quiero decir que los incidentes con excepción del octavo no son los relevantes, ciertamente nos indican que no es un incidente aislado y que por la manera en la que fueron colocados es una clara señal de provocación, es decir, fue intencional con el propósito de llamar nuestra atención y dejarnos un mensaje que por el momento aun no hemos descubierto, pero que conforme analizamos las restantes areas no dudamos en descubrir, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Aunque como dije el área 8 es la mas reveladora.

-Que tiene de particular el area 2 a parte de lo obvio- Hiashi empezaba a impacientarse con el asunto

-En el área 2 encontramos rastros de sangre que no pertenecían a las victimas, probablemente sean del agresor y siendo el caso indica que no fue planeado o de lo contrario no habría sido tan descuidado dejando esa clase de evidencia, por lo que debemos estar agradecidos a Rock Lee de haber encontrado los cuerpos a tiempo, en ese lugar tan inhóspito y con un clima tan cambiante hubiera sido casi imposible encontrar algo que nos fuera util.

-Falta saber si el "milagroso" hallazgo fue realmente casual - el líder de los cazadores no pudo evitar señalar la conveniencia del "afortunado" descubrimiento hecho por un licántropo, lo que fue contestado de inmediato por el compañero de Azuma, Shikamaru que empezaba a fastidiarle los constantes comentarios soeces de su otrora líder.

-Ciertamente lo fue, el estaba ahí bajo petición del comité en una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Quién dio tal autorización? No recuerdo haber recibido petición alguna, la comunicación o contacto con vampiros y licantropos esta prohibida y regulada específicamente por los cazadores –esta nueva afrenta asu autoridad le hizo perder la calma lo que fue percibido por sus anfitriones, aun asi Shikamaru no se amedrento y contesto a su anfitrión.

- No hubo tiempo, de haber solicitado el permiso hubiera sido demasiado tarde y es algo de lo que debería estar agradecido.

-Agradecido dices.

- En efecto –respondió Azuma- ya leyó los informes.

-Por supuesto y eso que tiene que ver.

-Todo en realidad, específicamente el de los avistamientos que se suscitaron desde hace 2 meses.

-Tengo entendido que no se pudo identificar a dichos individuos que por cierto atacaron a miembros de Sigma los cuales fueron incapaces de controlar la situación- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que desapareció en cuanto oyó la contestación de Shikamaru.

-Mando 4 escuadrones a patrullar las aéreas de riesgo que se determinaron eran las mas probables de ser atacadas… pero no se han puesto en contacto cierto- el comentario tomo desprevenido a Hiashi que dudo por un momento, como se entero del grupo de exploradores que envió, no se lo comento a nadie y sus hombres fueron despachados de inmediato una vez recibido las ordenes por lo que no pudo filtrarse la noticia, además como supo que no se habían comunicado con el.

-Como... – antes de terminar la pregunta Azuma lo interrumpió

-Lamento informarle que sus hombres fueron eliminados- con tal noticia la reacción de su anfitrión fue instantánea levantándose de su silla

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Si que lo es –intervino Shikamaru adoptando una postura seria- y es precisamente la razón por la que estamos aquí- El líder del clan de los cazadores miro incrédulo a sus interlocutores y calmándose tomo asiento, al parecer sus temores se estaban volviéndose realidad- hace dos días - prosiguió- recibimos los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio y de la autopsia realizados a los cuerpos encontrados hace 1 mes, estos revelaron la ausencia de medula y de otras partes especificas de cada caso, esto nos llevo a la conclusión de que no era obra ni de licántropos, ni de vampiros, pero si existía alguna duda de ello, se esfumo hace 16hrs cuando recibimos esto- de un sobre saco unas hojas que le extendió a su anfitrión que las tomo y empezó a revisar, pasados unos minutos levanto la mirada con asombro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la misma pregunta que nosotros nos hicimos hace unas horas, la muestra no corresponde a ninguna de las 3 razas, tampoco es humana e incluso el patrón genético es desconocido, demasiado…. perfecto por decirlo de alguna forma, es como si alguien hubiera tomado lo mejor de los genes de las 3 razas y lo hubiera conjuntado.. y… eso no es todo, acabamos de enterarnos que todas las victimas presentaban caracteres recesivos latentes, en otras palabras no fueron elegidas al azar alguien esta detrás de individuos con habilidades especiales y ahora al parecer ya no se están conformando con humanos, ahora atacan a cazadores centrándose en aquellos cuya sangre pertenezca a los clanes mas puros. Los hombres que mando no son las primeros victimas, pero si las que confirmaron nuestras sospechas del objetivo de los ataques, la mayoría de los cuerpos fueron recuperados, solo faltaban 3 que correspondían con el perfil de rango medio y si a esto agregamos los avistamientos de individuos desconocidos merodeando en áreas en donde se encontraban las victimas tenemos un problema a gran escala, no se centran en una ciudad, país o continente, esto es global y mas de lo que podemos manejar- Hiashi que hasta este punto había permanecido en silencio sabiendo la conclusión a la que había llegado su "invitado, los incidentes definitivamente no fueron causados por licántropos o vampiros y dado el alcance de los ataques y los resultados de la muestra de sangre… solo podía significar una cosa, después de miles de años había surgido… una **"Nueva Raza".**

**Bueno este es el segundo cap espero le den una oportunidad, todo se pondra mejor a partir del 4rto cap en donde parecera Naruto bye y plis comenten**


	3. Chapter 2 Tregua

**Cap. 2 "Tregua"**

Una semana después de la reunión que se dio entre el líder de los cazadores y los dos miembros de la organización sima la situación empeoro. Los esfuerzos por encontrar y capturar a los responsables tanto de los asesinatos como de los secuestros fueron inútiles y aun más ocultar los incidentes al público. La prensa comenzaba a especular y los medios televisivos solo aumentaban el temor colectivo, al cabo de un mes era evidente que la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos y no podían controlar la histeria que empezaba a propagarse, así que no tuvieron alternativa, Hiashi Hyuuga y la Presidenta de Sigma tomaron una decisión.

Este era el motivo por el cual ahora 4 figuras se deslizaban en la noche. Durante 1 semana y media se habían dedicado a la recolección de información (lo que ciertamente no fue fácil), pero ahora contaban con una pista y de ser correcta pronto se encontrarían con su objetivo. El lugar en cuestión se encontraba en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, por ello decidieron realizar un reconocimiento previo de los alrededores antes de que se llevara acabo su encuentro, no obstante fue en vano, el área estaba muy bien reguardada y tod indicaba que una intromisión nocturna no funcionaria, por eso ahora permanecían expectantes la llegada del alba. Con suerte podrían acercarse sin representar una amenaza a los habitantes de tan "humilde" morada que contaba con numerosas hectáreas de extensión, incluso era imposible distinguir a través de la verja en que dirección se encontraba alguna construcción, todo lo que se podía ver era un sendero que se internaba hasta perderse en el bosque. Esta espera no era fácil y menos considerando los motivos de su "visita".

-¿Esto es lo correcto? ¿No hay otra alternativa?- por fin uno de ellos externo la duda general, pero fue acallado inmediatamente por la líder del grupo.

-Genma, sabes que si la hubiera no estaríamos aquí, la situación es crítica y necesitamos ayuda.

-Lo se Shizune pero… ¿a ellos? Quien nos garantiza que no nos traicionaran o tomaran ventaja de la situación, y eso suponiendo que escuchen lo que tenemos que decir.

-Genma tiene razón, además esto parece un suicidio, porque fuimos enviados nosotros en vez de los cazadores.

-Porque de haberse presentado ellos, probablemente ni siquiera les hubieran dejado acercarse, sabes muy bien que a pesar de la "Tregua" sigue habiendo tensión entre esos dos - respondió otro del grupo.

-Yamato, ¿tu también estas de acuerdo con esto?

-No es que este de acuerdo, pero son ordenes de la Presidenta y hasta ahora no nos ha defraudado, así que confiemos en su decisión, Ebisu. -Todos se dirigieron una mirada y con una señal de asentimiento continuaron la vigilia escondidos detrás de unos arbustos al otro lado del camino de donde se encontraba la enorme reja, esperando el momento propicio para actuar.

Shizune la encargada de llevar a buen termino la misión, sabia que no podían apresurar las cosas, ciertamente las dudas de sus compañeros eran razonables, tal vez ni siquiera los escucharan, después de todo no tenían porque, desde la "Tregua" licántropos y vampiros permanecieron al margen, teniendo un contacto nulo con cazadores y casual con humanos debido a su alimentación. Definitivamente era un suicidio y además una locura pensar que pudieran aceptar de buena gana ayudarlos. Claro que esto ya estaba contemplado y tenia autorización de ·negociar" y conceder las peticiones por mas descabelladas que fueran e incluso (y esperaba que no ocurriera) suplicar por su apoyo. El panorama no pintaba bien, solo rogaba que fueran razonables, no tenia prejuicios con ellos, pero las historias que había escuchado no eran alentadoras. De pronto un ruido la saco de sus meditaciones, por el sendero de la residencia se acercaba alguien, por su constitución parecía una chica, conforme se acercaba noto que llevaba uniforme escolar. Esto dejo perplejos a todos, su entrenamiento los había preparado para diferenciar entre un inmortal y un humano y definitivamente era una humana, ¿qué hacia ahí? Con un ademan indico a sus compañeros que se prepararan por si ocurría algo y esperaron.

La chica de alrededor de 16 años mantenía un andar despreocupado, pero en cuanto llego a la reja de entrada se detuvo, como si hubiera notado algo raro, empezó a mirar los alrededores y su mirada recayó en los arbustos que observo con detenimiento, al cabo de unos minutos hablo con una voz tímida.

-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes? E-esta área es propiedad privada, p-por favor retírense.

De los arbustos comenzaron a salir los 4 individuos que se sorprendieron de haber sido descubiertos, comenzando a sospechar que esa chica que a simple vista parecía inofensiva podría ser más de lo que aparentaba. Una vez estuvieron a descubierto Shizune se adelanto para tantear la situación.

-Vives aquí jovencita.

-S-si.

-¿Tu familia trabaja aquí?

-N-no, mi familia..e-es la dueña de este lugar.

-¿Tu familia? -Shizune no podía creer que una chica tan joven habitara en un lugar como ese y mas sabiendo a quien le pertenecía, iba en contra de todo lo que sabia de los licántropos, a menos que.. la retuvieran a la fuerza aunque no lo parecía.

-S-si, aquí hemos vivido…de- desde hace mucho tiempo, todos juntos.

-¿Todos?

-S-si, somos una familia numerosa.

-¿Podrías llevarnos con tu familia? -la chica pareció dudar ante la petición cosa que no paso desapercibida a los "visitantes".

-Y-yo…

-No debes tener miedo, no te haremos daño, solo queremos hablar con tu familia.

-N-no temo por mí… sino… por ustedes.

Al decir esto Shizune se dio cuenta que atrás de la joven a unos 50m se acercaban alrededor de 15 lobos y de inmediato ella y sus compañeros se pusieron en alerta. Por su parte, la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de los animales, por ello dudaron en como proceder, ella aun se encontraba del otro lado de la verja, la cual permanecía cerrada, si no actuaban pronto no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para saltar la y salvarla. En una acción impulsiva Tenma sin previo aviso se lanzo hacia la cerca en el momento que las bestias a su vez hicieron lo mismo, sus compañeros a penas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y lo siguieron, comenzando un combate feroz. Ciertamente sus "habilidades especiales" no eran tan sorprendentes o desarrolladas como la de los cazadores pero su talento radicaba en el perfecto equilibrio que habían logrado entre ellas y la tecnología moderna. Sus armas eran verdaderos instrumentos amplificadores que sacaban el mejor partido de sus "cualidades". En cuestión de segundos 3 de ellos se encargaron de la primera ofensiva de los lobos mientras Yamato se colocaba en frente de la joven para protegerla. De pronto la chica grito al percatarse de la situación.

-¡Basta! No los lastimen -Yamato intento calmarla pensando que la petición iba dirigida hacia los animales pero…

-Tranquilla nosotros te… -pero fue interrumpido por ella que con un movimiento veloz lo empujo y corrió en dirección de los lobos que habían caído heridos y colocándose en frente para protegerlos grito.

-Ellos solo tratan de protegerme

Todos quedaron perplejos al parecer habían malinterpretado la situación y "ahora estaban en un gran lio". Este pensamiento fue confirmado cuando uno de los lobos retrocedió un poco y comenzó a aullar seguido al unisonó por sus compañeros. Unos segundos después fueron contestados por otros aullidos percibibles en la lejanía.

-No creo que eso sea una buena señal.

Todos miraron con enojo a Ibiki por señalar lo obvio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, si intentaban huir a estas alturas no lo conseguirían solo les quedaba esperar los acontecimientos y rogar por que este incidente no les costara la vida o peor aun el completo fracaso de la misión. Estos pensamientos fatalistas no estaban lejos de la realidad, los licántropos eran conocidos por la estrechez de sus lazos familiares, así que una vez que un miembro de su grupo era lastimado no descansaban hasta tomar venganza (razón por la que duraron tanto los conflictos internos de sus clanes) y no era para menos la lealtad era muy valorada así como la camaradería que los volvía realmente peligrosos, no se vendían ni negociaban con extraños volviéndose cerrados ante la influencia externa. Esto lo sabían a la perfección los 4 "visitantes" que permanecían inmóviles por segundos que les parecieron siglos y entonces un ruido los sobresalto haciéndoles fijar su atención en la espesura del bosque que les rodeaba. De todas direcciones jaurías de lobos y licántropos surgían como por arte de magia invadiendo el lugar de un silencio sepulcral. Uno de los recién llegados se adelanto examinando la situación: a la joven, a los lobos heridos y por ultimo a los "intrusos". Aun con sus ojos posados en elos se dirigió hacia la chica que se encontraba arrodillada a los pies de uno de los animales heridos.

-¿Le agredieron? ¿Tiene alguna herida?

-S-solo son superficiales, p-pero creo que su vida no corre peligro – una vena salto en la frente del recién llegado

-¡No me refería al lobo, sino a usted!

-¡Oh! L-lo siento… eto… y-yo estoy bien también -esta escena pareció disipar la tensión general e incluso saco algunas risas mal disimuladas que hieron enfadar mas a Kiba. Los licántropos parecían molestos pero no iracundos como hacia unos instes, parecía que la chica tenía un valor mayor para ellos.

-Bueno, como sea, aun así tenemos que arreglar cuentas, ustedes – dirigiéndose a los "intrusos- no saldrán tan fácil de esta, van a… -pero fue interrumpido po la joven

-E-espera Kiba, po-podemos arreglar esto, sin llegar tan lejos

-Señorita Hinata, si el líder se estera de esto y que no hice nada por castigarlos estaré frito

-Pe-pero ellos vinieron a hablar

-Ja, ¿a hablar?, pues vaya forma de hacerlo-Shizune se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad no habría otra de solucionar el desastre causado debía aprovechar la aparente simpatía de la chica hacia ellos.

-Es verdad, lo que ocurrió fue un mal entendido, no pretendíamos agredir a sus lobos, solo vinimos a… -fue interrumpida abruptamente por el licántropo.

-Díselo a alguien que le importe, la "Tregua" nos permite castigar a los que invadan nuestro territorio sin excepción, así como escuchar o no las estúpidas peticiones que se noo piden –los 4 quedaron en shock, como sabia de la petición, el licántropo se dio cuenta y agrego- creen que son tan listos como para encontrar este lugar sin ayuda, vaya que inocentes.- era evidente que estaban al tanto de la situación pero entonces… Shizune pregunto.

-Si saben tanto de nuestros movimientos también deben saber el motivo por el que estamos aquí, entonces porque nos dejaron llegar tan lejos proveyéndonos de la ubicación de este lugar.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no me compete discutir, aun no se ha decidido nada y por otro lado no sabíamos exactamente los detalles de "su petición", pero cual sea es evidente que no tenemos la obligación de cumplirla, no tienen nada que sea de nuestro interés para pagar el favor ¿o si?

-Ki-Kiba-intervino Hinata –p-podrías… al menos… oírlos-Kiba frunció el ceño, pero al ver la mirada suplicante con un suspiro accedió, odiaba cuando hacia eso, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, incluso los miembros mas severos caían ante ese gesto, la joven era como un hermana menor para todos y como tal la defendían a capa y espada.

-Esta bien, hablen, pero que sea rápido no tengo todo el día. –Shizune suspiro con alivio y notando la poca paciencia de su "anfitrión" soltó de golpe la bomba.

-Los Cazadores y Humanos en mutuo acuerdo solicitan a los Licántropos y Vampiros actualmente en alianza su ayuda para enfrentar el peligro que se cierne sobre todos por ello solicitan….-tomo aire y cerrando los ojos termino- la disolución de la… **"Tregua"**

**Listo! Subido el cap 2 espero les guste ^^ y un particular agradecimiento a Fairy Amaterasu y Yuki Jonico por ser las primeras en comentar y les prometo q subire los mas pronto posible los demas caps bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 Heredera

**Cap. 3 "Heredera"**

Un grupo numeroso avanzaba lentamente por un sendero que se perdia en la lejanía del bosque. Llevaban alrededor de 25min. caminando y no parecía vislumbrarse el fin del camino y tampoco había señales de construcción alguna, lo que incrementaba el nerviosismo y expectación en 4 de ellos que permanecían al centro de la comitiva. De vez en cuando lanzaban miradas furtivas a su alrededor, para un segundo después centrarlas en sus guías denotando desconfianza.

Una joven de pelo negro y ojos perlados caminaba a su lado, aunque un poco separada, por eso se había dado cuenta de la creciente ansiedad que se estaba generando entre ellos. "_Y no era para menos", _pensó, rodeados e ignorantes del lugar a donde se dirigían, era comprensible que estuvieran…" ¿asustados?", ella no estaba segura, pero quizo de alguna manera reconfortarlos, asi que les dedico una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer otra cosa. Si intentase hablarles o acercarse empeoraría la situación, su familia era muy sobre protectora con ella, lo cual agradecía, en el pasado jamás tuvo algo asi, pero a veces exageraban y la hacían sentir inútil, sabia que no era su intecion y por supuesto tampoco pensaban eso, después de todo ellos la conocían muy bien y sabían que de darse el caso podía valerse por si misma, aun así como muchas veces le habían dicho:

**_-"Eso no cambia nada. Pase lo que pase nosotros te protegeremos de todas formas."_**

Tal declaración le había producido una inmensa calidez y felicidad, allí era aceptada por ella misma y no por quien era, debía o tenía que ser. De pronto a su mente volvieron los dolorosos recuerdos, 10 años y todavía causaban estragos, "olvidar" es algo que no logroconseguir pese a los maravillosos momentos vividos desde entonces con su "familia". Que lejano y a la vez breve le parecía ese tiempo, nunca olvidaría el dia que llego.

**Flash Back (10 años atrás)**

Era un día lluvioso por la noche y estaba calada hasta los huesos, habían caminado durante días evitando las ciudades donde podrían ser descubiertos. Durante todo el trayecto jamás se quejo, no quería ser una "molestia mas" para "él", porque no lo dijera estaba en muy malas condiciones y todo era "su culpa", ese pensamiento la atormento todo el camino. Conforme avanzaban el lodo se acumulaba en sus pies lo que le dificultaba la marcha, mas de una vez tropezó y en cada ocasión "él" evito su caída e inevitablemente termino cargándola, trato de protestar, de decir que podía continuar, pero estaba tan cansada, con tan solo 6 años su cuerpo no era tan resistente y al final se quedo dormida por el agotamiento. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, pero al abrir los ojos noto que el bamboleo de la marcha había cesado y que no podía verlo en su campo visual, entonces se asusto e instintivamente lo busco temiendo lo peor, ¿había sido…."abandonada otra vez". "Él", que no se encontraba muy lejos, al percatarse de esto se acercó con dificultad y la abrazo protectoramente, susurrando en su oído:

**_-No temas… yo… Nunca te abandonare._**

Esas palabras fueron como un salvavidas al cual aferrarse, en ese momento rompió a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Tanto tiempo reprimiendo su dolor después de todo lo ocurrido tras los últimos 3 años cuando por fin comprendió el desapego que mostraban las personas a su alrededor. Haberlo aceptado con resignación, teniendo la vaga esperanza de cambiar las cosas solo había empeorado las cosas. Que ingenuidad. Pensar en ello y lo lejos que llegaron para cumplir sus objetivos era realmente agobiante. Jamás imagino que el hombre que debía protegerla, aquella a quien debía proteger, aquel a quien debía respetar, aquellos a quienes debía guiar, todos…

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Hinata?

La inesperada interrupción la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, confundida miro a su lado. Ahí se encontraba Kiba, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Si que debía estar preocupado, generalmente le hablaba de "usted" y no de "tú". Aunque durante esos 10 años habían forjado una gran amistad, por ello cuando los demás no estaban presentes dejaba las formalidades aun lado y se dirijia a ella como un camarada mas: animándola para no darse por vencida, amonestándola cuando se esforzaba de mas y apoyándola en sus decisiones. Definitivamente, Kiba era como su hermano mayor. Este pensamiento le hizo componer una sonrisa, no quería ser una "molestia para su "familia".

-P-por supuesto. E-es solo que… M-me … me acabo de dar cuenta que por lo ocurrido he faltado a clases y-y-y… no podre entregar mis tareas y-y-y… los apuntes y-y-y… el justificante y-y-y…

-Tranquila, no tienes que mentir- la interrumpió Kiba

-¿Eh?- después de un suspiro largo le señalohacia el resto de los licántropos- todos la miraban con preocupación.

-Si te lo guardas no podremos ayudarte, deja de pensar que eres una carga, nosotros no somos como "esos bastardos". Te escucharemos y no te juzgaremos, solo confía en nosotros- ella asintió y agacho la cabeza.

-L-lo se. E-es solo que…

-Lo entiendo -dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva- tal vez en la noche cuando vayas a ver a "esa persona" te sientas mejor- Al escuchar esto la joven su semblante cambio por uno de determinación.

-Tienes razón, ahora no puedo detenerme.

El licántropo se sorprendió al ver esto. Cuando se trataba de "él" y de "esa persona" Hinata cambiaba radicalmente: sus tartamudeos, sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus dudas, todo eso desaparecía. Bueno 10 años eran suficientes para suscitar cambios en el carácter y la personalidad de las personas. Aun así, por lo de hace unos minutos se daba cuenta que las viejas heridas del pasado seguían atormentándola. Esos "tres" eran muy parecidos; abandonados, usados, traicionados, el destino no había sido benevolente con ellos. Todos sabían la razón, conocían la historia de principio a fin (aunque no con todos los detalles), y recordarlos les hacia hervir la sangre de furia. "Esos bastardos" eran unos malditos cobardes y a pesar de lo que hicieron se atrevían a llamarlos bestias a ellos, si que no tenían vergüenza. Pero ahora ella estaba con los inmortales, como desearía ver la cara de ese petulante líder de los cazadores Hiashi Hyuuga cuando se enterara que sus planes fallaron. No solo no estaba muerta, sino que ahora su lealtad le pertenecía a ellos. Ni mas ni menos que su… **"Heredera". **


	5. Chapter 4 Heredera

**Cap. 4 "Líder"**

_Gritos, quejidos, sollozos, un retumbar de explosiones y disparos, sonidos que se confunden en el fragor de una batalla. No había rostros solo siluetas difusas en las sombras de la noche. _

_Pasos. .._

_Alguien acercándose. _

_Una figura parada en lo alto de un atrio._

_ ¿Una mujer? _

_Sangre… _

_Esta lloviendo sangre. _

_¿La sangre proviene de ella? _

_Murmullos… _

_Palabras que no se alcanzan a escuchar. _

_¿Un mensaje? _

_¿Una advertencia?_

_ ¿Para quien? _

_Un momento, esa persona es..._

Unos fuertes aullidos sobresaltaron a un hombre sacándolo de sus sueños. Su ceño fruncido denotaba el fastidio por la interrupción de aquel sonido. Era lógico, llevaba 9 años teniendo el mismo sueño y esta vez cuando creyó que por fin había develado la identidad de esa mujer, esos malditos lobos lo despertaron llevándose la respuesta. Esto empezaba a frustrarlo. Al principio solo habían sido fragmentos borrosos que llegada la mañana olvidaba, extraños, pero nada de que preocuparse, después conforme pasaba el tiempo adquirió sonidos, que no le fueron agradables. Le recordaban cosas que prefería olvidar y por eso adjudico toda la culpa a su subconsciente. Además no eran frecuentes, a veces pasaban meses sin siquiera pensar en ellos. Sin embargo en el ultimo año renovaron su persistencia, llegando al punto de presentarse en cuanto conciliaba el sueño. Lo mas extraño era que se sentía como si esos sueños no le pertenecieran, como si estuviera observándolos a través de alguien mas. Sabia lo absurdo que sonaba pero de alguna forma tenia la certeza que no iban dirigidos a el. Todo esto le producía un sentimiento de intranquilidad que lo llevo a una actitud ausente con las personas a su alrededor e inevitablemente a preocuparla a "ella".

Maldijo por lo bajo, de todas las idioteces que podía llegar a cometer "esa" era la peor. Tenia que esforzarse esa noche, para no cometer el mismo estúpido error, pasara lo que pasara centraría su atención en la conversación. Por Kami, incluso fue amonestado por "esa persona", que bajo cayo, ni siquiera pudo replicar, definitivamente tenia que arreglar las cosas.

Con parsimonia se levanto y se preparo para desempeñar sus "funciones". Era un tanto molesto pero necesario, sobre todo desde hace un par de meses, cuando cazadores y humanos comenzaron a moverse. Sus "informantes" le notificaron a detalle la situación, dejando claro el precario estado en el que se encontraban sus otrora "rivales". Ciertamente habia justicia poética en el asunto, de alguna manera el destino se las estaba cobrando por sus acciones pasadas..

Bueno, como fuese aun no tenia decidido lo que iba a hacer en el momento que se presentaran con sus "peticiones" cualesquiera estas fueran. Por otro lado estaba "ella" ¿como lo tomaría? hasta el momento no le había dicho nada, pero era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara. Odiaba ocultarle cosas, solo trataba de protegerla, aunque tal vez no fuera suficiente excusa. Entonces a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de la primera ocasión en que tomo la decisión de no "abandonarla".

**Flash Back (12 años atrás)**

La guerra estaba en su plenitud, las personas en quien se podía confiar eran pocas y los lugares en donde refugiarse aun mas escasos. Llego a un bosque donde pensó podría refugiarse y recuperarse. Grave error. _Aunque desde otro punto de vista lo llamaría "suerte"._

Se detuvo cerca de una arboleda muy tupida, cuyo follaje apenas dejaba traspasar la luz del sol, ahí los arbustos constituían una espesa maleza _"Un lugar perfecto para esconderse y no ser detectado con facilidad"_ y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse oyó un débil crujir de ramas seguido de un sollozo. Trato de retirarse, un combate en sus condiciones no le convenía. Otro sollozo... Paro y dudo en que hacer. Otro sollozo... Su curiosidad gano. Paso a paso, centímetro a centímetro acorto la distancia, retiro algunas ramas y...

Casi queda en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, delante de el se encontraba... una niña...y... no cualquiera, formaba parte de la raza de los cazadores. Al instante miro en todas direcciones, era imposible que estuviera sola... ¿o si? Volvió a centrar su atención en ella, que al parecer, al ser descubierta enmudeció sus sollozos, mostrando en sus ojos un profundo terror y... algo mas que no quiso analizar. Estaba temblando como una hoja sin ser capaz ni siquiera de huir.

Le causo bastante pena verla en ese estado, sabía como debía sentirse, el mismo siglos atrás cuando era un niño estuvo en esa misma posición y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber recibido "piedad". No, definitivamente no era del tipo que masacraba niños por placer fueran o no enemigos.

Con calma se agacho lentamente, no quería asustarla mas de los que ya estaba, y aun mas lentamente saco de su bolsillo un duce (lo guardaba para "esa persona" pero sabia que lo entendería) y se lo extendió, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa. El tiempo que duraron en esa posición le pareció eterno e incomodo. _"Otra vez, esa mirada… tan perturbadora… tan… ¿triste?… me paraliza "_ pensó y esa idea no le agrado. Si empezaba a llorar no sabría que hacer. Pero... no lo hizo, solo lo observaba con esos peculiares ojos perlados, sin siquiera pestañar. No supo como interpretarlo. ¿Era una buena o mala señal? Al final la niña tomo el dulce y lo miro como si nunca hubiera visto algo así. Pasaron de nuevo varios minutos y como ella no reaccionaba, tomo la iniciativa, hablándole de la forma mas suave que pudo conseguir.

-Te gustan los dulces ¿cierto?

-¿D-du-dul-c-ces?- al parecer su miedo había disminuido un poco así que continuo.

-Si, tus padres te dan dulces ¿no?- ella volvió a mirar el dulce y para su sorpresa pregunto

-¿M-me m-ma...t-ta...r-ra?- eso lo enmudeció por unos segundos, hablar con la niña sobre "eso" no es lo que tenia en mente así que desvio el tema.

-Deberías probarlo, es delicioso, hay infinidad de dulces, pero sabes creo que este es de los mejores, no es tan fácil de conseguir, sobre todo por el regalo extra que contiene, y te lo digo yo que soy un experto, no es que que quiera presumir, pero vale la pena, lo estaba guardando para... bueno, una persona que es muy importante para mi, pero...-detuvo su perorata al notar que ella levantaba su rostro, viéndolo con sorpresa y... no estaba seguro... en sus ojos apareció un brillo que antes no estaba ahí- Tranquila, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera- "_Ups metió la pata_" (y pensar que esa fue la primera de las muchas veces que lo hizo) pues al oirlo sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo y fueron invadidos por gruesas lagrimas para volverse ausentes. Esto lo golpeo de lleno y quiso enmendar su error.

-Quiero decir... eto... lo siento... yo...

En ese momento algo llamo su atención, un sonido apagado que lo puso en alerta. Se giro lentamente y los vio, 3 licántropos a unos 200m de distancia, estando tan concentrado en la niña bajo la guardia. De haber estado solo no representarían un problema, pero... si ellos la encontraban dudaba que tuvieran el mismo sentido de honor que el. Seguramente la matarían, en el mejor de los casos y en el peor... bueno no quería pensar en eso. Se agazapo al lado de la niña indicándole que no hiciera ruido y procurando ocultar su presencia a sus congéneres aunque sabia que era inútil. Momentos como ese maldecía a la naturaleza por proveerlos de sentidos tan desarrollados.

Mentalmente repaso sus opciones, no obstante se dio cuenta que no tenia sentido. Si los confrontaba, seria incapaz de protegerla, las heridas recibidas en su ultimo combate aun no se regeneraban, por lo cual también descartaba la posibilidad de huir. Solo, tal vez lo lograría, pero con ella, el peso extra reduciría drásticamente su velocidad y si a eso le agregaba el elemento numérico estaban perdidos. Tampoco serviría hablar con ellos el tatúale en sus hombros se lo decía, pertenecían al clan de los exiliados que destacaban por su brutalidad regidos por el lema "Mata primero, pregunta después", la situación no pintaba nada bien.

**_-"Si la abandonas seria mas sencillo"_**se escucho una voz en su cabeza, al oírla miro de reojo a la niña, que permanecía aferrada a su cuerpo, estaba asustada y tenia esa expresión que tanto lo inquietaba. Dudo. Que debería hacer. **_-"¿Abandonaras tus sueños, tu futuro y a aquellos que confiaron en ti, por la cría de un cazador?_****"** volvió a escuchar la voz **-"****_No es tu responsabilidad, no la conoces, ¿porque arriesgar tu vida?, comparada con la tuya su vida es insignificante_****"**-esto le hizo fruncir el ceño recordaba haber escuchado esas mismas palabras en el pasado en voces de otras personas para justificar sus acciones.

_-"Pudiese ser que tuviesen razón aun así el..."_

Unas voces volvieron a requerir su atención, los licántropos se encontraban a unos metros de distancia. Sin racionalizarlo siquiera se levanto posicionándose enfrente de la niña en una actitud protectora.

_-"Por Kami ¿que estoy haciendo?"_

-Jajaja.. Están viendo lo mismo que yo-se mofo uno de ellos.

-Si –respondió el segundo-Jajaja, pero… no lo puedo creer… jajaja

_-"En eso estaba de acuerdo, el tampoco lo podía creer"_

-Cierto –añadió el tercero –un licántropo protegiendo a una cria de cazadores, que… nauseabundo, una vergüenza para nuestra raza, y… saben como limpiar esa ofensa, ¿cierto?-al decirlo lo 3 empezaron a separase preparándose para rodearlos.

**_-"Si la abandonas no te perseguirán, su objetivo no eres tu"_** -insistió la voz.

_-"Lo se –respondió –pero…"_

**_-"Todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora, ¿lo tiraras a la basura?"_**

_-"Es una niña"_

**_-"Es una cazadora. Cuando crezca será tu enemiga"_**

_-"La mataran"_

**_-"No es la primera vez que vez morir a una niña. La guerra es así"._**

_-"Me necesita"_

**_-"Otros dependen de ti. Tienes que escapar para sobrevivir. Se lo prometiste a esa persona"_**

Su disputa interna fue interrumpida por un ataque certero en su costado que apenas logro esquivar, lo suficiente para que la herida infrigida no fuera mortal.

_-"¿Por que no estoy huyendo? ¿Por qué trato de protegerla? ¿Por qué no puedo abandonarla? Si muero todo terminara, entonces, ¿Por qué? No se nada sobre ella. Si embargo… sus ojos… esos ojos… ¡Maldición, no lo entiendo¡" _

En ese momento escucho un grito que le helo la sangre. Provenía de la niña que ahora estaba siendo sujetada con violencia por uno de los licántropos. Por 1 segundo su mente se bloqueo al imaginar lo que ocurriría a continuacion. ¿Seria un simple espectador como lo fue en aquella ocasión? _"No, al diablo con todo"_ como pretendía proteger a todos y detener la guerra si ni siquiera era capaz de salvar a una niña. La clase de persona que el queria llegar a ser no se rendía, no escapaba para salvar su vida cuando la situacion era adversa y sobre todo no abandonaba a los demas a su suerte. No permitiria que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Con esa idea en mente se arrojo contra el que tenia atrapada a la niña. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia en sus brazos. Fue tan repentina la accion que tomo desprevenidos a los contrarios que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar para evitarlo, pues hasta ese momento habian creido que era debil y por consiguiente no era una amenaza. Con dificultad la deposito en el suelo, su respiracion estaba entrecortada por el reciente esfuerzo realizado, sin embargo su mirada reflejaba determinacion y seguridad por lo que nuevamente se coloco enfrente de la niña.

-Niña… ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-H-hi…na…ta

-Bien… Hinata… ¿podrias… hacerme un favor? –ella lo observo con sorpresa pero el no volteo –cierra los ojos y…no los abras pase lo que pase… hasta que te lo diga… ¿entendiste?... a cambio yo te protejere y… no te abandonare –ella dudo pero murmuro un debil "si" –Cuento contigo… es 8una promesa

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, en aquella ocasión tambien se dio la primera promesa que se hicieron y ambos la cumplieron, pese a que inevitablemente cuando acabo todo "ella regreso con los "suyos". _"¿Qué otra opción quedaba" _Pero, de saber lo que ocurriría 2 años despues, de ningun modo la habría dejado partir. En ese momento le pareció lo correcto. _"Supongo que todo es subjetivo"._

Pero, sin importar lo que ocurrió aquel día "ella" no lo olvido como temía que pasaría durante esos 2 años se vieron a menudo en secreto, manteniendo una relación de amistad _"Que irónico un licantropo y una cazadora, amigos" _pensó, no obstante asi eran las cosas. En ella encontró una confidente sincera, un apoyo incondicional y un aliciente para continuar en momentos de desesperacion . _"Y que hice yo a cambio" _se recrimino _"Abstraerme en mi mismp sin considerar sus propios problemas… le falle"_

Agito su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de los hechos que desencadenaron su descuido. Aus asi, aunque sonara egoísta agradecía lo sucedido, porque de otra forma ahora "ella" no estaria a su lado. Ciertamente no fue facil la transición, por momentos temio una sublebacion, ciertos sectores se opusieron e incluso amenazaron con boicotear la ceremonia de sucesion.

Podía recordar sus palabras cuando le dio la noticia de que quería que estuviera presente en dicho acontecimiento.

**Flash Back (9 años atrás)**

-P-pero…n-no soy nadie, s-solo… u-una refugiada q-que a us ojos v-valgo menos q-que una basura por ser… d-de la raza d-de los cazadores

-Deja de infravalorarte ya no estas con ellos. Ademas yo quiero que estes presente.

-P-pero… q-que d-diran si…

-¿A quien le importa? Me aceptaron sabiendo como soy y eso implica que aceptaran mis deciciones y mis amigos

-P-pero…

-¡Basta¡ Me desquicia cuando haces eso, iras aunque tenga que llevarte cargando.

**Fin Flash Back**

Rio internamente al recordar su expersion de panico seguido por un sonrojo que la hacia parecer un tomate, para un instante despues desmayarse cuando intento llevar a cabo su amenaza. En efecto, las cosas no fueron sencillas, pero por insolito que pudiera parecer durante el tiempo que restaba para que se llevara a cabo el ritual "ella" consiguio ganarse el respeto y la admiracion de lka mayoria de los licantropos y mas adelante su lealtad a base de su propio esfuerzo demostrando el enorme potencial latente que poseia. _"Que estupidos al no percatarse de su valor" _sonrio con malicia _"De saberlo se arrepentirian mil veces de haberla desechado" _

Un toquido persistente lo saco de sus meditaciones. _"¿Quién diablos es ahora? solo lleco media hora de retraso"_

-Pasa… ya les he di…

-Es urgente –lo interrumpio con molestia la recien llegada

-Hmp ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Una nueva crisis por la caza? O… -nuevamente fue interrumpido

-De verdad que eres idiota, ¿no escuchaste la alarma?

-¿Cuál alarma? -medito, recordando vagamente los aullidos que lo despertaron, cayendo en cuenta de su significado - ¡Ah¡ Esa alarma –su interlocutora lo miro con cara de querer extrangularlo

-Sí, semejante imbécil "esa" alarma, de verdad que a veces me pregunto…

-Oye, oye, que me estoy cabreando y… por cierto para que venias

-Hmp –bufo con fastidio- es verdad lo olvidadba, tienes que bajar de inmediato… aunque mejor tomate tu tiempo tal vez asi se le bajen los humos a esos representantes de la organización Sigma

-¡Queeeeee¡ ¿Estan aquí?

-Si, pidieron ver a al representante de lod Licantropos.

-Jajaja, bueno, entonces no los hagamos esperar.

-Entendido… **"Líder"**


	6. Chapter 5 Hime (Princesa)

**Cap. 6 "Hime" ("Princesa")**

**10 años atrás**

_-"Es mentira, todo es mentira"_

Una niña corría por el bosque desesperadamente en medio de una tormenta, mientras copiosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, nublando parcialmente su visión. No tenia idea hacia donde se dirigía y ciertamente tampoco le importaba, en su mente solo cabía lo que había visto, lo que había escuchado, lo que había pres4nciado. Quería negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo era un intento de evadir la realidad.

_-"Que se detengan. Hagan que se detengan… ¿papá? ¿mamá? ¿nii-san?... Por favor… no me dejen…no me abandonen…me esforzare, trabajare duro, lo prometo…por favor…por favor…snif… "_-una rama la hizo tropezar quedando en el suelo cubierta por el lodo, ahí permaneció tirada bañada por la helada lluvia de otoño, bajo ese cielo encapotado e iluminado por fuertes relámpagos cuyo sonido ocultaba su llanto.

**_-"Ahora lo entiendes ¿no es así? No importa lo que hagas…al final…acéptalo, resultaste ser una herramienta inútil…no eres necesaria…y por eso…Tu siempre estarás…sola."_**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, basta, basta…basta…por favor…por favor…

Su sufrimiento y desesperación no podía ser mayor. Aquellos a quienes amaba, en quienes confiaba, que debieron de protegerla, todos la habían traicionado, y ahora como un objeto inservible era desechada.. Quería olvidar, desaparecer el dolor…dejar de existir. ¿Qué propósito tuvo su vida? ¿Para que nacer? Su mente estaba colapsando mientras las voces insidiosas la torturaban y acrecentaban sus miedos, sus dudas, sus inseguridades…su soledad.

_-"¿Soledad…? Alguien me dijo que esa es la oscuridad qué todo lo consume"_

**_-"Pero sabes –_**escucho una voz**_- ahí esta todavía la luz…"_**

-"_Esas palabras… él había dicho esas palabras, pero…no podía verla, la oscuridad la estaba absorbiendo, consumiendo su alma, dejando solo un cascaron vacio"_ -y así poco a poco cayo en un estado de inconsciencia.

-¡¿/?! ¡¿/?!

_-"Alguien…me esta…llamando…"_

-¡¿/?!

Poco a poco entreabrió sus ojos… y lo vio… ahí estaba "él" o ¿acaso era un sueño?

-¿Estas bien? Que alegría –los ojos de "él" se inundaron de lagrimas, tenia una expresión de alivio y felicidad "¿Por qué?... ¿Por ella?" Sintió como con cuidado la atrajo hacia si abrazándola con ternura. Y entonces, lo entendió

-P-puedo…verla

-¿eh?

-P-puedo…ver…la luz -"Tu eres…mi luz"

**Época actual**

-"¿Cómo terminamos así?"

Esto se lo preguntaba una mujer de cabello negro que permanecía parada junto a sus compañeros en una enorme habitación. Llevaban ahí desde hacia 2horas, constantemente vigilados por numerosos licántropos que al igual que ellos no hacían ningún ademan para moverse. Solo estaban ahí observándolos, incrementando en los visitantes una sensación de hostigamiento haciéndoles parecer el tiempo transcurrido hasta entonces como verdaderos siglos _"¿o era su imaginación?"_ La mujer no estaba segura pero sospechaba que fue hecho a propósito con algún fin siniestro, Dicho pensamiento le causo escalofríos _"¿Seria que los rumores eran ciertos?"_ Ella rogaba que no, el nivel de estrés la estaba matando y sus compañeros no parecían encontrarse en mejores condiciones que ella.

_-"¿Qué hago? ¿Demandar una pronta atención?_ –Con un movimiento de cabeza desecho la idea, se encontraba en territorio enemigo, rodeada por millones de licántropos _-"Bueno tal vez eso es una exageración"_ –pero el punto era que no podía exigir nada cuando prácticamente estaba ahí mendigando para recibir ayuda. Unas voces la sacaron de su abstracción pesimista, aunque solo alcanzaba a oír frases entrecortadas.

-…. puedes tratarlos…..son prisioneros

-…. Fue una orden….encerraríamos en las mazmorras.

-¿Y después….. queremos asesinarlos

-Es su culpa….de verdad que son estúpidos….

-…motivos mas que suficientes…

O.O O.O O.O O.O Los cuatro quedaron petrificados y en su mente comenzaron a imaginar los miles de posibles escenarios de sus muertes, tan absortos estaban que casi gritan en el momento que se abrió la puerta que dio paso a la joven y al hombre que los guiaron hasta ese lugar.

-P-por favor sígannos

Hinata con una mano señalo una puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación y avanzo hacia ella precedida por el hombre llamado Kiba y otros 2 licántropos, mientras que detrás de los "visitantes" se colocaron otros 4 para cerrar la escolta. Con ese despliegue de seguridad los huéspedes solo podían temer lo peor mientras eran conducidos por largos pasillos, y de ser así no querían prolongar su tormento.

-¿V-van a-a m-matarnos? – se atrevió a preguntar Shizune con miedo

-¿C-cómo?

-O-oímos…s-su c-conversación –los 4 asintieron frenéticamente con un sudor frio resbalando de sus rostros. Por su parte Hinata miro a Kiba con cara de confusión, el simplemente alzo los hombros dando a entender que tampoco tenia idea de a que se referían . Entonces ella analizo su conversación

**Flash Back de la conversación**

-No puedes tratarlos así, ellos no son prisioneros

-¿y que? Fue una orden. Además de ser prisioneros los encerraríamos en las mazmorras.

-¿Y después que pasara? Piensan que queremos asesinarlos

-Es su culpa por ser tan paranoicos. De verdad que son estúpidos si lo creen

-Es porque les han dado motivos más que suficientes. No lo permitiré. –dirigiéndose a la puerta

**Fin Flash Back**

Unos minutos después

-L-lo siento –se disculpaba Hinata- lamento la confusión

-No, no, es nuestra culpa por sacar conclusiones apresuradas – respondió Shizune

En esos momentos se encontraban en una lujosa habitación que poseía todas las comodidades propias de una mansión tan grande y de ser otras las circunstancias probablemente la disfrutarían, pero no era el caso. Shizune estaba consciente de ello, por eso y dada la actitud cordial de la joven decidió aprovecharlo para tantear el terreno y de ser posible ponerla de su lado. No tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella fungía un papel importante entre los licántropos. _"Por Kami vivía entre ellos e incluso la protegían"_ De todas formas si cabía la mínima posibilidad de inclinar la balanza a su favor la tomaría.

-Perdón –intervino Ebisu- no quisiera ser grosero, pero de verdad, necesitamos hablar con su líder.

-B-Bueno…lo que pasa es que… a esta hora… debe estar durmiendo

- O.O O.O O.O O.O ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Durmiendo?! ¡¿Tan tarde?!

-S-si, es que…trabaja mucho y… -lo justifico

-Jajajaja Claro y los cerdos vuelan jajajaja auch –Hjnata le dio un codazo y lo miro con reproche

-El se esfuerza por cumplir sus labores

-Vale, vale, tranquila –y en voz baja añadió- solo que no se nota – ella iba a amonestarlo de nuevo pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió

-¿Qué es lo que no se nota?

-N-nada –contesto Kiba nervioso y un tanto pálido al ver entrar a su líder que tenia cara de pocos amigos _"De seguro ya le fueron con el chisme de lo que paso esta mañana"_ y de ser así, el prefería poner pies en polvorosa. El líder enfadado no era nada bueno, en ese estado podía ir arrancando cabezas sin dudarlo y no es que fuese por allí haciéndolo, de hecho normalmente su carácter era alegre, bromista, hiperactivo y un tanto cabeza hueca, habiendo pocas cosas que llegaban a enfurecerlo de verdad. Desgraciadamente una de ellas ocurrió esa mañana con la llegada de sus distinguidos "huéspedes" que desconocían la gravedad de sus acciones _"Que le habrá dicho"_ miro disimuladamente a Guren que permanecía detrás con una sonrisa socarrona _"Maldita bruja"_ Ella sabia perfectamente lo importante que era Hinata para su Lider sobre todo en el ultimo año cuando se formalizo el "decreto". Si perdía el control seria imposible detenerlo

-Hump… entonces, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Ahora les toco el turno a los "visitantes" palidecer cuando la mirada del líder de los licántropos se poso en ellos. Era un hombre de aparentes 26 años de cabello rubio un tanto largo y con unas extrañas marcas en la cara, pero lo mas perturbador eran sus ojos de color rojo intenso que los observaba con furia. Si las miradas mataran hacia tiempo que hubieran pasado al otro mundo

-Nosotros…

-Antes que nada –interrumpió el anfitrión con una voz engañosamente suave- quiero que me expliquen… ¡QUE PASO ESTA MAÑANA! –todos tragaron grueso al comprender que no les seria fácil a ninguno salir de ese lio

-…..

-F-fue un malentendido –intervino Hinata tratando de calmar los ánimos

-Hina-chan –tu no debes preocuparte, yo me hare cargo de esto

-P-pero…

-KIBA

-Hai

-Escolta a Hina-chan a su habitación

-A la orden –pero antes de que este levara a cabo la orden

-N-no

-¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendido

-N-no iré –repitió Hinata -s-si me voy…s-se que exageraras y no escucharas lo que tengan que decirte

-Jijiji Ella te conoce bien

-CALLATE KIBA –dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio

-Vale, yo solo decía

-P-por favor –con una mirada suplicante –todos permanecieron inmóviles esperando la respuesta

-Hmp… esta bien -accedió y se dirigió al sillón principal donde se dejo caer y permaneció ahí con los ojos cerrados por un largo rato. Mientras los demás continuaron en sus posiciones expectantes al siguiente movimiento. La joven por su parte se coloco al lado de "él" y con calma tomo su mano entre las suyas siendo correspondida con una ligera presión en señal de aceptación.

Unos minutos después, "él" abrió los ojos, sus pupilas ya no mostraban la tonalidad carmesí, ahora lo reemplazaba un intenso color azul que indicaba que ya estaba mas calmado. Así que, con una señal les indico a los presentes que tomaran asiento. Por fin el concilio iba a comenzar.

-Y bien… expliquen su presencia en nuestro territorio –sin ninguna delicadeza fue al grano.

-Eto…t-tal vez…d-deberíamos empezar con las presentaciones –sugirió ella.

-De acuerdo –dirigiéndole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar quedando ambos atrapados en una intensa mirada

-Hey, todavía estamos aquí –regresándolos a la realidad, dejando a la chica apenada y a "él" sonriente

-Quieren comportarse -los amonesto Guren –para poder terminar con esto de una vez

-Lo sentimos –dijeron al unisonó

-Cof, cof, como sea –intervino Shizune llamando la atención de todos- Mi nombre es Shizune, soy la porta voz del grupo en representación de la organización Sigma. Mis compañeros Yamato, Genma y Ebisu –presentando a cada uno- forman parte de las filas de la misma con rango de atavismo A fungiendo en carácter preventivo en las operaciones de conciliación y negociación.

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuuu. Que formal. En fin, supongo que me atañen las presentaciones. Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y soy líder de uno de los clanes mas importantes al igual que Guren –señalando a la izquierda con un gesto despectivo

-Ya quisieras ser como yo teme

-Que dijiste

-Además de todo sordo -lanzándose miradas de odio

-¡Basta los dos! Y tu Kiba continúa

-Hai, hai. A la derecha se encuentra, la señorita Hinata Hyuuga…

-¡HYUUGA! –gritaron al unísono los 4 "huéspedes"

-¡¿QUIEREN DEJARME TERMINAR?! –con una venita saltando en su frente

-H-hai. L-lo sentimos –intercambiando miradas inquisitivas

-Como decía, ella es la señorita Hinata Hyuuga, nuestra actual… **"Hime"**

**Mil gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic q es el primero q escribi en especial a Yuki Jonico arigato por tus comentarios y en agradecimiento te dejo 2 mas consecutivos espero te gusten ^^**


	7. Chapter 6 Alianza

**Cap. 7 "Alianza"**

**En alguna parte de Europa Occidental (800 años antes)**

Dos pequeñas figuras tomadas de las manos caminaban por un sendero poco transitado. Marchaban en silencio apresurando el paso tanto como sus cortas piernas y el cansancio se los permitía. A medida que avanzaban sus frágiles cuerpos se tambaleaban precariamente amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier momento. Cuando esto sucedía se apoyaban el uno en el otro para evitar la caída. Llevaban varios días en tal empeño, alejándose cuanto podían de un lugar inespecífico, haciendo escasas paradas para descansar y alimentarse con lo poco que encontraban en el camino. No tenían opción si querían sobrevivir, sus perseguidores eran tenaces y de encontrarlos seria su fin. En esta época el mundo solía ser cruel, ensañándose contra aquellos que no podían defenderse de su desdén y principalmente los niños constituían un blanco fácil para actos atroces. Aun así, los dos pequeños mantenían su espíritu intacto, soñando con días mejores y la esperanza de lograr sus metas cualesquiera estas fuesen.

-Date prisa, tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer –apuraba el mayor tirando con persistencia de la mano del menor, que sostenía en sus brazos un objeto voluminoso que le dificultaba llevar a cabo la petición.

-Pero… estoy cansado y… tengo hambre –replico con angustia- Si estuvieran aquí ellos…

-¡BASTA! ¡Ellos no regresaran! Entiende, estamos solos –al escuchar esto el mas joven agacho la cabeza reprimiendo un sollozo, aferrándose al objeto que sostenía, lo que hizo sentir culpable al mayor- Lo siento…no quise…no llores…es solo que… yo también los extraño, pero… no te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos saldremos adelante y algún día cumpliremos "su" sueño y tendremos un verdadero hogar al cual poder regresar –mientras decía esto abrazaba al menor tratando de confortarlo.

-Aun tengo hambre –en respuesta el mayor rio.

-No te preocupes en cuanto lleguemos te alimentare.

-Y… ¿si nos encuentran?

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Pero…

-Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, yo te protegeré.

-Mmmmm…

-Vaya, que poca fe –el comentario hizo aparecer en el rostro del menor una débil sonrisa, disipando la tensión anterior- Bueno, en marcha –pero el otro no se movió, actitud que lo extraño, girándose con cara de interrogación.

-¿Terminara… algún día… la guerra?

-¡Claro! –afirmo con entusiasmo- Después de todo no puede ser eterna –pero la duda seguía reflejada en el rostro de su compañero, así que añadió- Yo me encargare de detenerla –lo dijo sin pensar y se dio cuenta de su error al ver el rostro de felicidad del menor, quien de verdad le creyó.

-¡De verdad! Entonces, yo también lo hare –no podía retractarse, se lo decía la expresión de confianza del menor, así que reafirmo sus palabras.

-¡Por supuesto! Entonces lo haremos juntos… es una "promesa" –"Y el siempre cumplía sus promesas"

**Época actual**

Sorpresa, asombro, incredulidad, curiosidad, contrariedad, incertidumbre, sospecha, desconfianza, duda, entre otras, eran las emociones que estaban experimentando a la vez 4 personas sentadas en lujosos sillones de una enorme estancia _"Como era posible"_ se preguntaban en su fuero interior. Ante ellos se encontraba la supuestamente muerta Heredera del Clan Hyuuga líderes de la Raza de los Cazadores _"Es inaudito"_. Todos conocían la historia de la trágica perdida de la primogénita de Lord Hiashi Hyuuga durante el enfrentamiento mas sangriento que se dio entre las 3 razas hacia 10 años. Entonces, que hacia allí con los licántropos, si sus razas (a pesar de la "Tregua") eran enemigos jurados _"¿Amnesia? ¿Secuestro? ¿Lavado de cerebro?"_ que pudo suceder para que precisamente ELLA terminara con ELLOS.

Una joven con vendas en la cara les servía té en esos momentos a petición de la "anfitriona" al percatarse de su estado de shock por el reciente anuncio, así que con manos temblorosas se dispusieron a beber la infusión ofrecida, agradeciendo la breve pausa para asimilar las cosas.

-¿S-se encuentran bien?

-Sí, sí, claro, por supuesto, es solo que…fue…impactante –respondió Shizune

-E-entiendo, fue sorpresivo para ustedes

-Bastante –añadió Yamato

-Pero, ¿Qué hace alguien como usted aquí señorita Hyuuga? –Intervino Ebisu- ¿Por qué no ha regre…

-No están aquí para discutir ese tema ¿o si? –Lo cortó el hombre de cabello rubio, llenando de nuevo el ambiente de tensión- Bien, ya que al parecer nadie hablara, permítanme presentarme yo mismo. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el líder de los Licántropos, así que, justifiquen de una vez su presencia, pues aun tenemos un asunto a tratar después de eso –su tono volvía a ser de enfado.

_-"Por lo visto no ha olvidado el incidente de esta mañana"_ –Shizune no quería empeorar las cosas, trato de guardar la compostura y contesto.

-Hai –carraspeo y continuo- como ya le habíamos informado, hemos venido en representación de la Organización Sigma y… también de los Cazadores, para…

-¿Hmp? Valiente declaración. Y, ¿cuáles podrían ser los motivos y en consecuencia los términos de dicha visita?

-Creo que resta explicar los motivos, según he oído ustedes están bien informados de la situación actual en que nos encontramos

-Podría ser, pero…hágalo

_-"Al parecer no nos lo va a poner fácil"_

-Oye Naruto, estas seguro –intervino Kiba dirigiéndole una mirada significativa y viendo de reojo a Hinata

-Sí, de todas formas va a enterarse y este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Hinata solo los observo confundida preguntándose que se traerían entre manos.

-Continua

-Hai –se acomodo en su asiento y prosiguió- Desde hace algún tiempo hemos tenido informes de personas desaparecidas que en cierto modo no tomamos en cuenta al principio, principalmente por falta de evidencias que indicaran que se trataba de algo grave.

-En otras palabras, pensaron que fuimos nosotros –ironizo Kiba, pero su comentario fue ignorado.

-Sin embargo hace unos meses encontramos cadáveres esparcidos en un área de alrededor de 500m. Este mismo modus se repitió en días posteriores sumando un total hasta ahora de 645 muertos humanos y 57 cazadores de los cuales 10 eran de elite. Podrían parecer pocos si los vemos desde un punto de vista global, pero la realidad es que estas cifras…

-Son las oficiales –increpo Kiba recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento de la mujer- ¿Cuáles son las extraoficiales?

-Bueno… -y le extendió un folder a Naruto

-Mmm… se acerca bastante a la que tenemos nosotros

-¿A la que tienen ustedes? –inquirió Yamato

-Ja, acaso pensaron que eran los únicos investigando –su expresión de sorpresa lo decía todo- Vaya que son presuntuosos. Guren –haciendo una señal y recibiendo al instante un folder que les entrego- Estos son los reales.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?, ustedes –poniéndose a la defensiva Ebisu

-Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que estas son las reales? –termino Genma

-A diferencia de lo que algunos piensan –dirigiéndose a Kiba –no me paso el día rascándome la panza-el Inuzuka desvió la mirada- Durante siglos he mantenido un cerco de vigilancia en numerosas ciudades del mundo, principalmente en estos 10 años de "paz". No piensen mal –añadió al ver su cara de desconfianza- Lo he hecho como medida preventiva anticipando cualquier eventualidad, como esta.

-Entonces… sabe quienes son –afirmo Shizune

-No exactamente –hizo una pausa- Guren –volvió a llamarla- Tu informe.

-Ya era hora. Que forma más estúpida de perder el tiempo.

-Solo dilo.

-Grrr… Está bien. El grupo en cuestión es una organización altamente reconocida en el bajo mundo, pero al mismo tiempo bastante esquiva. Sus miembros, cedes, objetivos e incluso quien los dirige es un total misterio. Se desenvuelven en un circulo social bastante elitista, dejando atrás a cualquiera que no sea de los suyos, lo que personalmente aplaudo.

-Porque no me extraña –murmuro Kiba

-¡Teme! Si fuera por mí estarías 7m bajo tierra

-Quiero ver que lo intentes

-Maldito… -poniéndose en pie

-¡BASTA! Contrólense los dos o lo hago yo

-Grrrrrrrr –los dos

-Continua Guren

-Bien, como sea –volviendo a su asiento- En pocas palabras este grupo es cerrado a intervenciones externas, utilizan a otros para conseguir lo que necesitan y una vez conseguido les eliminan, e ahí el porque hasta ahora se han mantenido fuera del radar. Incluso a nosotros nos fue difícil detectar su presencia ya que suelen camuflagearse con los humanos.

-Así que, básicamente tampoco saben mucho –sentencio Ebisu que fue callado de inmediato por Yamato

-Lamentamos eso, nuestro compañero no quiso ser imprudente.

-Pues si que deberían lamentarlo –señalo Guren con una actitud prepotente- considerando su "posición".

-¿Cómo? –inquirió Shizune inquieta

-Este no es el momento Guren –le advirtió Naruto

-Hai, hai. Pero deberías pensar muy bien lo que harás.

-Hmp… Solo termina tu informe.

-Jajaja… de acuerdo. Si bien, la información tangible es poca, los rumores son lo realmente interesante.

-¿Rumores? –se extraño Shizune

-Se dice que buscan individuos con grado de atavismo alto, pero curiosamente únicamente de la rama de los cazadores y sus derivados humanos. Es decir, no están interesados ni en Vampiros ni en Licántropos. Ustedes son el blanco. Y no solo eso, si creemos fidedignamente a las malas lenguas, resulta que no quieren tener problemas con nosotros, razón por la que nos evitan. Conclusión. Están acabados.

Este ultimo comentario dejo helado a los 4 humanos. De ser verdad lo dicho por la mujer licántropo, las posibilidades de recibir apoyo se reducían a cero. Con desesperación Shizune busco los ojos de Hinata suplicando ayuda. En esos momentos su última esperanza consistía en la simpatía que hasta ahora había mostrado la joven hacia ellos y su causa.

Por su parte la joven permanecía en silencio con la vista baja, asimilando la situación de la cual no tenia idea, porque simplemente nadie considero la cortesía de comunicarle lo que ocurría. Aunque sabia el motivo, la presión que ejercía la mano de Naruto en la suya se lo confirmaba _"No quiso preocuparme"._ Agradecía de corazón la intención, pero la entristecía la acción. Ella quería ser capaz de compartirlo todo con "él" y eso incluía los problemas, demostrarle que era capaz de manejar las cosas… de serle "útil". De proteger en vez de ser protegida. Entonces cayo en cuenta del silenció reinante y levanto la vista examinando su alrededor. Al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de Shizune y por un momento dudo, al entender la petición silenciosa. ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Intervenir?... ¿Tenia el derecho de hacerlo? _"Después de todo, tan solo soy…"_ Un débil tirón a su mano la hizo girar quedando de frente con "él". Su expresión lo decía todo.

**_-"No te pierdas en el pasado"_**

Que tonta, por un instante regreso a ser aquella niña temerosa e insegura que no tenia nada ni a nadie. No obstante las cosas habían cambiado, ELLA había cambiado_. "Ya no estoy sola"_ Y por eso no permitiría que los fantasmas del pasado le impidieran continuar y llegar al futuro por ql que tanto había trabajado. Sonrió y asintió a una pregunta no formulada.

-Por favor.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, la venganza no es lo mío –en respuesta el asintió y a continuación se dirigió a sus "huéspedes".

-Prosigan con lo que vinieron a decirme.

-D-de v-verdad, ¿nos escuchara? –con incredulidad pregunto la líder del grupo de humanos

-¿Acaso no dije que lo haría? Yo jamás me retracto de mis palabras.

-H-hai…eto… -sin saber exactamente como seguir

-Al grano, no tengo todo el día y mi paciencia es limitada.

-L-lo s-siento… Bien, -carraspeando- Las circunstancias que se están presentando en el mundo a raíz de los secuestros y los múltiples homicidios nos han llevado al limite. No podemos controlar y mucho menos resolver la situación. Por ello tanto Sigma como Cazadores tomaron la decisión de enviarnos para solicitar a Licántropos y Vampiros disolver la "Tregua" y… de ser aceptada la petición…extender un requerimiento a sus lideres, con el objetivo de obtener una audiencia ante… -hizo una pausa rogando por no ser asesinada con sus compañeros por su atrevimiento- la **"Alianza".**


	8. Chapter 7 Facies

**Cap. 8 "Facies" **

_-"Esta es una casa de locos" _

No había otra explicación para lo ocurrido. Claro, aparte de recurrir a la teoría propuesta por Yamato de haber caído en alguna especie de "dimensión desconocida" en donde las personas eran bipolares. De otra forma como se explicaba las reacciones tan… ¿opuestas? Que presenciaron por parte de sus ·anfitriones". _"Por Kami, pensaron que iban a morir"._ Lo cual fue desde un principio una posibilidad bastante viable, tomando en cuenta su misión. Pero, de todos los posibles ejecutores considerados en su lista, quien estuvo a punto de hacerlo, escasos minutos atrás, fue quien menos pensaron. Aun les costaba asimilar las cosas, mientras esperaban en otra habitación, alejados del peligro, después de ser ·salvados" por… bueno, eso también constituía lo "increíble" en la otra parte de su odisea. Así que, con todo lo ocurrido, mientras permanecían ahí, la idea de saltar por la ventana al vacio parecía cada vez más tentadora. En conclusión, cada segundo que pasaba, sus oportunidades de sobrevivir disminuían.

_-"Como fueron a dejarse convencer a realizar semejante estupidez" _

-Tenemos que calmarnos –sentencio Shizune- o no llegaremos a nada.

-¡¿Calmarnos?! –chillo Ebisu- No viste lo que paso

-Es verdad -concordó Genma- Están dementes

-Bueno… nuestra presidenta tampoco esta muy cuerda que digamos –apunto Yamato pensativo

-¡TU CALLATE! –gritaron al unisonó los otros dos- Eso no nos ayuda

-Pues el desquiciarnos y pelear entre nosotros tampoco –apunto Shizune- Debemos concentrarnos en lo importante

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué es? –dijo Ebisu enfadado

-La misión que se nos encomendó

-¡¿Cómo?! Es obvio que la jodimos –replico Genma

-Temo admitirlo, pero tienen razón –expuso Yamato- Veo difícil congraciarnos con nuestros "anfitriones" cuando ni siquiera sabemos lo que hicimos mal

-Pues… ahora que lo mencionas… también ignoro la razón –pensativa- que pudo ser…

**20 min. antes **

**Estado de los cuatro "anfitriones" **

- òuó… - molestia - ¬¬... –fastidio - _ … -enfado - - _ -... –seriedad

-…queremos una audiencia ante… la "Alianza" –silencio absoluto, ninguna reacción- q-quiero decir…Sigma y… los Cazadores quieren entablar un dialogo y… ver…al líder de los Licantropos y… al líder de los Vampiros… en persona –sigue el silencio

**Estado de los cuatro "anfitriones" después de la solicitud **

- *_*… -sin palabras - O . O… -shock - O_O… -perplejidad - O . o… - estupefacción

**3… 2… 1 **

- U _ U… - - OoO… - n_n… - o …

**Oficinas Centrales de la Organización Sima **

-Presidenta, no cree que debió advertirles

-¿Hmp?¿ Sobre que?

-Pues… -mirando a todos lados y susurrando- sobre el tabu de los inmortales

-Ahhh… eso… -haciendo una pausa- No

-Pero…

-Crees que hubieran ido de haberlo sabido

-Mmmm… Creo que no

-Yo tampoco

- O . O

-Calma. No les pasara nada

-¿Esta segura?

-Si lo dudas… porque no hacemos una apuesta

**Territorio Hyuuga Edificio Principal **

-…una audiencia… ¿Con 2esa persona"?

-En efecto

-¡Es un suicidio! Cazador o humano, ninguno jamás ha visto –bajando la voz- al líder de los Vampiros –regresando a su tono normal- Incluso entre su propia raza, son pocos los que lo han hecho, convirtiéndose en tabú su sola mención. Es mas, durante la guerra e incluso en estos 10 años de "paz" su paradero e identidad son desconocidos, manteniéndonos al tanto de su voluntad por medio de emisarios ocasionales de su raza o a través del líder de los Licántropos quien a fungido como su representante y porta voz en cada una de las reuniones que se han llevado a cabo, pese a nuestra insistencia a que se presentara y que nos condujo a buscarle por nuestra cuenta al recibir su negativa. Acción por la que mas tarde tuvimos que disculparnos, así como retractarnos de nuestras declaraciones por ser tomadas como una afrenta e inquirir en una seria violación a la "Tregua".

-Cierto, pero una vez disuelta la "Tregua", no contaremos con tal restricción.

-Si lo logran –enfatizo

-Tanto si lo hacen como si no, el daño estará hecho y nos beneficiaremos de ello.

-Ya veo…

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, mientras tanto, dejemos que esos idiotas hagan el trabajo sucui.

**5 hrs. después con el grupo de Shizune.**

-Esto empieza a ser molesto, cuanto tiempo piensan dejarnos aquí

-Cálmate Genma, es un buen indicio

-¿Mmm…?

-Quiere decir que lo están considerando –concluyo Shizune

-O planeando nuestra ejecución –se burlo Ebisu

La líder del grupo iba a protestar, pero se callo al oír pasos acercándose por el corredor y detenerse justo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban. Hubo una larga pausa y por fin la persona entro.

-Vaya, siguen aquí –era Guren

-¿Adonde mas podríamos ir? –contesto Ebisu

-No se… Tal vez a hacerle una visita al fondo del barranco –señalando la ventana donde se apreciaba un profundo despeñadero.

Ciertamente consideraron esa opción, pero no le darían la satisfacción de saberlo.

-Ni que les tuviésemos tanto miedo

-Uy, que valientes o… que estúpidos –se burlo- deberían ser mas consientes de su "situación"

-Y… ¿Cuál es exactamente nuestra situación? –intervino Shizune con nerviosa

-Jajaja Ni siquiera lo saben, ¿cierto? Jajaja Su gente los envió aquí como ovejas al matadero Jajaja Que patéticos Jajaja –el asunto empezaba a incomodar a los 4 compañeros que desconocían que era tan gracioso, al notarlo Guren paro de reír, aunque mantuvo su expresión burlona –Como sea, ya que al parecer carecen de sentido común se los explicare.

-¡¿Nos estas ayudando?! –se sorprendió Shizune

-Ja No tienen tanta suerte. Simplemente sigo órdenes, el que me escuchen o no depende de ustedes, claro, si es que aun quieren tener esa "audiencia"

-Por supuesto –reitero Shisune

-Veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo –con una sonrisa maliciosa que los hizo temblar –Sin embargo –cambiando su expresión a una mas seria- antes tendrán que contestar unas preguntas

-¿Preguntas? –inquirió Yamato

-Si, depende de cuan honestos sean el que permanezcan con vida

-B-bien –respondió titubeante Shizune, era el momento de la verdad

-¿Quién solicito la "audiencia" con "esa persona"?

-¡¿Cómo!? –tomando desprevenida a Shizune

-¿Fue Sigma o… los Cazadores?

-L-los Cazadores

-Mmm… ¿Hubo alguna otra solicitud u oden especifica que recibieran de ellos además de la "audiencia"?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Qué me dices de tus compañeros? –viendo a cada uno

-No –Yamato

-No –Genma

-No –Ebisu

-Mmm… Están consientes que de estar mintiendo, serian ejecutados de inmediato

-S-si. P-pero es la verdad. Solo nos pidieron solicitar la audiencia e informar de inmediato la decisión, una vez disuelta la "tregua"

-Jajaja No han cambiado nada esos bastardos

-¿Cómo?

-No importa. Tendran la "audiencia"

-¡¿La tendremos?! –se sorprendieron los 4

-Si, pero… -con una sonrisa- será P-R-I-V-A-D-A

-¿Pri… vada?

-Sin embargo, debo advertirles algo. Durante ese tiempo permanecerán completamente incomunicados con el exterior. Ademas, todo lo que lleven encima se les será retirato, sin excepción ¿entendieron? En otras palabras nadie sabra su paradero

-E-entendimos

-Y bien, que deciden –los "huéspedes intercambiaron miradas y…

-Aceptamos –otra sonrisa por parte de su interlocutora los hizo los hizo estremecer de miedo

-Que bien, porque desde hace 5 hrs nadie sabe donde están

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Jajaja Bienvenidos a **"Facies"**


	9. Chapter 8 Hermanos

**Cap. 9 "Hermanos"**

**10 años atrás**

_-"¿Por qué sufres? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te afliges?... ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Creí ser la única persona que experimentaba la tristeza, el abandono, la traición… la soledad. Ahora viéndote bien, me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Supongo que el dolor que experimentamos a lo largo de nuestra vida no tiene nada que ver con la edad. Es extraño, yo con solo unos cuantos años de vida en este mundo y tú con cientos de ellos a tus hombros. Es casi irreal. "Él" me ha dicho que eres como un niño al que se le obligo a madurar sin haberlo hecho realmente ¿y sabes? Yo pienso lo mismo, TU fragilidad es algo que los demás no logran ver ¿es porque no lo permites? o ¿es porque están demasiado ciegos?...Yo puedo verlo y al igual que en él, surge en mi un instinto protector ¿Podría ser que Tú llenes ese otro hueco que aquella otra persona dejo?... Tengo miedo que sea así. Me asusta la idea de olvidar quien soy, pero, ¿alguna vez lo supe realmente? El mundo que me vio nacer…mi mundo…se desmorona… Tan solo para reconstruirse y dar cabida a uno nuevo. Ahora "Él" y "Tú" son mi mundo, pero…es un mundo al cual no puedo proteger…porque…aun soy pequeña y mi fuerza no es suficiente, por eso, mientras tanto, permaneceré a su lado… esperando…y algún día tal vez descubra que es lo que Yo puedo hacer por ustedes dos."_

**Época Actual Territorio Hyuuga Edificio Principal **

-¡¿Qué DIJISTE?! –rugió un furico Hiashi

-He-hemos perdido todo contacto con el grupo de Sigma que fue enviado con los Licántropos

-SABEN POR LO MENOS DONDE ESTAN

-N-no estamos seguros, pero…

-¡PERO QUE!

-Bu-bueno…hace 8hrs se informo de múltiples vehículos abandonando la ciudad

-Malditos -golpeando el escritorio- Han determinado su destino

-N-no de… todos

-¡¿QUE?! Que se supone que estaba haciendo el equipo de vigilancia

-…

-Por lo menos confirmaron el ingreso al lugar

-N-no pudimos entrar a la ciudad

-Y las señales de los rastreadores que les colocamos

-S-se interrumpieron antes de poder confirmarlo

-PORQUE NO SE ME INFORMO ANTES

-L-las transmisiones desde ayer eran erráticas, con cortes prolongados en la comunicación, por eso no nos pareció extraño. Ademas nuestros propios instrumentos fallaron y lo atribuimos al equipo e inmediatamente solicitamos el cambio del mismo a la cede mas cercana a la zona, pero tardo mas de lo esperado y para cuando restauramos la señal habían transcurrido 3 hrs y…

-Repito… Porque NO me INFORMARON

-L-lo intentamos, pero… no pudimos, el sistema…

-¡BASTA! Fuera de aquí y no regresen sin haber averiguado su paradero. Y no quiero escusas

-H-hai

-Trate de calmarse tío

-CALMARME… Esos inútiles echaron todo a perder

-Desde un principio sabíamos que no seria fácil, y de deshacerse la "Tregua" tendremos otras oportunidades

-Tal vez tengas razón Neji –calmándose y sentándose en su sillón- Ya cumpliste mi encargo

-Sí, todo esta listo

**Oficinas Centrales de la Organización Sigma**

-Ya restauraron la comunicación con el grupo de Shizune

-Aun no presidenta, ¿quiere que enviemos a otro grupo?

-No, esperaremos a mañana

-¿A mañana?

-No nos conviene apresurar las cosas, Sakura

-… -mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Qué ocurre? –mirándola con curiosidad- Piensas en "él" –no era una pregunta

-Yo… -un poco ruborizada, pero al notar la mirada picara de su jefa cambio- po-por supuesto que no –alterándose fingiendo estar enfadada- porque lo haría, no es como si me importara lo que hace ese baka

-Mmm… Entonces, si todo sale bien, no te importara "acompañarlo" y ser su "guía" durante las negociaciones

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Jajaja Solo bromeaba

- o.o… ¬_¬… Bruja –esto lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero…

-QUE DIJISTE

-Na-nada –con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tanto asustada

(2 hrs después) "Facies" Territorio de Licántropos Parte Subterránea (Ultimo Estrato)

A través de una serie de estrechos corredores y escaleras carente de iluminación se desplazaban 9 personas en peculiar procesión. Todos con excepción del guía llevaban capas grises con capuchas que dejaban su identidad en el anonimato. Esto claro, no aplicaba al que los conducía por tan intrincado laberinto, un hombre un tanto corpulento de rasgos severos y ropas sobrias pero elegantes de color negro, el cual llevaba en la mano una lámpara que apenas si permitía vislumbrar el camino por el que transitaban. Su expresión denotaba mal humor y fastidio, dejando claro su desaprobación por la situación que se desarrollaba. Y no era para menos, durante todo el tiempo que había sirviendo a la "familia", nunca se suscito semejante suceso _"¿Cómo es posible?"_ se preguntaba nuevamente. Hacia 4hrs se le informo de la peculiar orden carente para el de sentido _"Inaudito" _permitirles a 4 simples humanos entrar en la milenaria "Facies" y adentrarse en el ultimo estrato perteneciente a la noble raza de los Vampiros en donde JAMAS en toda la historia se oyó de semejante transgresión a suelo sagrado. _"Ridículo"_ si bien accedió al ingreso de la "Señorita" hacia 9 años, solo fue porque se dio cuenta que su compañía mejoraba la salud y estabilidad mental de su señor, pero "ELLOS"…

-Nos detendremos en la cámara alterna –la súbita indicación lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos

-Entendido –respondió y apresuro el paso, porque aunque consideraba como un idiota al hombre detrás suyo, sabia también lo capaz que era cuando se ponía serio, por algo obtuvo el liderazgo de los Licántropos, no obstante y siendo sincero confiaba mas en el juicio de la "Señorita", que en esos momentos caminaba justo al lado de "él" . Disminuyo la velocidad al notar que estaba a escasos metros de su destino. La entrada en cuestión era vigilada por 2 guardias que al verlos se adelantaron verificando que todo se encontrara en orden para a continuación abrir la puerta y permitirles el acceso.

-Y bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora que? –soltó el guía con tono molesto

-Solo la mitad de nosotros entraremos, el resto esperara aquí. –dirigiéndose a 2 de las figuras encapuchadas- Guren. Kiba. Se quedaran aquí y… -haciendo una pausa- ¿ya decidieron quien ira de ustedes?

-S-sì –respondió Shizune- Yamato y yo

-Bien, entonces se quedan… -rascándose la cabeza- ¿Cómo se llamaban? –todos con un goterón en la cabeza

-G-genma y Ebisu –lo ayudo Hinata

-Ahhhhhhh si. Que buena memoria tienes Hinata –el comentario hizo sonrojar a la joven que desvió la mirada apenada

-No –intervino Kiba- TÙ eres el que tiene PESIMA memoria

- ¬_¬ Como sea, démonos prisa, no suele ser paciente

Una vez decidido quien iria salieron de la cámara dirigiéndose por un pasillo, pero al llegar a la mitad de este, el guía activo un mecanismo en la pared que abrió un pasadizo que conducía a unas largas escaleras que descendían en forma de espiral. Al final de ella para sorpresa de los "huéspedes" se encontraba una amplia caverna de numerosas galerías que albergaba una verdadera ciudad subterránea que aunque no estaba del todo iluminada se veían por aquí y por allá tenues que hacían parecer al lugar como si simplemente fuera de noche.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –inquirió una sobrecogida Shizune

-Este es el ultimo nivel o estrato de "Facies"… el territorio subterráneo de la Raza de los Vampiros –contesto Hinata con voz solemne

-Es increíble que exista algo así –recibiendo en respuesta una mirada de advertencia por parte de la joven, que Shizune inmediatamente evito sintiéndose intimidada. Desde aquel "incidente" en la habitación su "anfitriona" se mostraba a la defensiva incluso podía decir que rayaba en lo hostil, con pesar recordó la advertencia de Guren horas atrás.

**Flash Back (hrs antes) **

-Jajaja Bienvenidos a "Facies"

-*.* *.* *.* *.*

-Por cierto –mientras se dirigía a la puerta- tengan cuidado con "Ella" –deteniéndose

-¿Cómo?

-Puede parecer inofensiva –girando su cabeza con una expresión muy seria- pero la realidad es otra, si "LOS" lastiman directa o indirectamente, no descansara hasta acabar con ustedes, en el fondo puede ser…realmente aterradora.

**Fin Flash Back **

-¿Qué quiso decir? y ¿a quienes se refería? ¿a quien no debemos lastimar? - "¿Realmente seria tan peligrosa?" mirándola disimuladamente, recibiendo otra de esas miradas intimidantes "Cre-creo que prefiero no averiguarlo"

Siguieron cambiando por las "calles" de esa sombría "ciudad", aunque parecía mas un pueblo fantasma, en el que no se veía rastro de nadie, pero se tenia la sensación de ser observados y vigilados por seres invisibles. Después de un largo recorrido entraron a una construcción localizada en el centro de la urbe, cuyo tamaño era descomunal, casi irreal, parecía como uno de aquellos viejos templos de los que solían verse en libros antiguos de culturas ahora desaparecidas. En el interior todo estaba bien preservado como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en el. Al llegar a la tercera planta el guía los hizo atravesar suntuosas habitaciones en las que aparentemente no se escatimo en gastos. Al final llegaron a una antesala en donde se encontraba una enorme puerta de color negro con inscripciones rojas que los 2 humanos jamás habían visto. Antes de poder llegar a ella, aparecieron casi de la nada 4 sujetos que bloquearon la entrada.

-He traído a los "invitados" –anuncio el guía. Los 4 individuos intercambiaron miradas y con una reverencia se apartaron. Conforme pasaban delante de ellos se les despojaba de las capas mostrando sus hasta ahora ocultos rostros.

El primero en entrar fue el guía, seguido a continuación por Naruto y Hinata que conformaban un peculiar contraste, "èl" de manera informal con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca semiabierta que dejaba ver su varonil pecho y "ella" ataviada con un hermoso vestido largo de noche de color blanco, descubierto de los hombros y con una cinta en su cuello del mismo tono. Su actitud en cambio era similar, mostraba seriedad y determinación. Y al ultimo entraron Shizune y Yamato con un uniforme de color café oscuro que se les proporciono horas antes.

El nuevo aposento tenia dimensiones mayores a cuaquiera de las habitaciones que habían visto hasta ese momento, mayor lujo y por supuesto menor iluminación, casi estaba en penumbras dificultando detectar a su nuevo "anfitrión", cosa que no afecto a los 3 que encabezaban el grupo, dirigiéndose sin titubear a un extremo de la estancia. El guía se arrodillo al llegar a escasos metros de una plataforma, mientras que los otros 2 siguieron de largo deteniéndose enfrente de "algo" o de "alguien". Poco a poco la luz aumento, pero sin ser demasiado brillante, lo suficiente para discernir su alrededor y a sus "anfitriones".

-Lamentamos la tardanza –se disculpo Hinata con la perssonasentada en uno de los 2 tronos que se encontraban, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa e inclinándose para depositar un beso en su mejilla

-Hmp… Sí, imagínate cuanto a de haber sufrido –ironizo Naruto molesto por la muestra de afecto de Hinata

-Ese fue el trato –se escucho una voz masculina y profunda- y faltaste al mismo, se quedara aquí por ello –sentencio

-No fue mi culpa –protesto Naruto

-No hay escusa que valga y lo sabes –respondió

-Tu…eres…un… -pero fue detenido por Hinata que se interpuso entre los 2- Esta bien, solo por esta vez –aun enfadado, hacieno sonreir a la joven

-Señor –interrumpió el guía- Esta seguro de recibir a…estos humanos –atrayendo la atención de los 3

-Supongo que dejaremos esto para más tarde –dijo Naruto a los otros 2 y procedió a sentarse en el otro trono, mientras Hinata se colocaba en un enorme cojín ubicado entre los 2 tronos. Y entonces. Shizune y Yamato lo vieron por primera vez, quedando en shock

_-"¿Cómo podía ser?"-_se pregunto Shizune, al parecer su imaginación no era tan buena como pensó, definitivamente ni siquiera se acerco a...nada. Su aspecto no concordaba con el cargo que desempeñaba, por otro lado tampoco podía decir que hubiese visto a muchos vampiros, sin embargo..."esa persona", ripia todos los esquemas. Aparentaba 16 años, de rostro inexpresivo con profundas ojeras y voz profunda, su cabello pelirrojo y ropas negras con chaqueta de color rojo le daba a su piel una tonalidad más pálida (si es que eso era posible). De no ser por esto ultimo juraría que se trataba de un común adolescente.

-Siéntense -ordeno el joven sin dar opción a replica. Con lentitud ambos obedecieron y permanecieron espectantes a lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Dile que se levante, sabes que detesto las formalidades -se quejo Naruto

-Baki

-Hai –levantándose y colocándose en un extremo

-Digan su petición –volvió a ordenar el joven

-Ve-venimos –empezó Shizune- en nombre de… -pero se detuvo al ver la severa mirada del líder de los Vampiros

-Sera mejor que seas concisa, le desagrada la palabrería, de veras y te lo digo yo que lo conozco desde… auch –se quejo, sobándose el hombro por algo que los presentes no percibieron- Solo tenias que decir que me callara, que genio ¬_¬ Deberías tener mas respeto para con tu hermano mayor.

-¡¿HERMANO MAYOR?! –gritaron al unisonó los 2 "huéspedes" levantándose de sus asientos

-¿eh? ¿No lo sabían? –se extraño Naruto

-¡¿NOOOOOOO?! –respondieron los 2 moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza para reafirmarlo

-Mmm… Esa vieja no cambia, sigue siendo igual de perversa

-¿Vieja? –repitió Yamato asombrado

-¿Perversa? –pregunto Shizune consternada

-Como sea –restándole importancia y declarar a continuación, sin un gramo de tacto- El y yo somos… "Hermanos"


End file.
